syrenyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Xiaolin Pojedynek Mistrzów
Xiaolin Pojedynek Mistrzów (oryg. Xiaolin Showdown) - amerykański serial animowany. W czternastym odcinku drugiego sezonu pojawia się wątek z syreną - Dyris. Krzyk Syreny (Screams of the Siren) Postać Dyris Dyris jest zmiennokształtną syreną, która w wodzie przybiera postać pięknej kobiety z rybim ogonem od pasa w dół, zaś na lądzie staje się ogromnym drapieżnym potworem przybierając taki wygląd, że - według łowcy Kleofange'a żaden człowiek nie powinien tego dwa razy w życiu oglądać; obdarzona ponadludzką siłą, umiejętnością oddychania pod wodą i wysokimi zdolnościami manipulatorskimi. Jej przeszłość, pochodzenie i wiek nie są znane; osobiście uważała się za ostatnią żyjącą syrenę. Za życiowy cel postawiła sobie zatopienie całego świata. Według łowcy Kleofange'a oszukała wielu dobrych ludzi, wykorzystując swój urok, jednak on sam, znając jej zamiary, rozpoczął pościg za nią w celu jej zgładzenia. Podczas pogoni oboje zostali zamrożeni podczas katastrofy na górze lodowej, gdzie w VI wieku Wielki Mistrz Dashi ukrył Shen Gong Wu o nazwie Skrzela Hamachi, które umożliwiało właścicielowi przemianę w humanoidalną rybę obdarzoną m.in. płetwami i skrzelami potrzebnymi do oddychania pod wodą. Fabuła odcinka Po uaktywnieniu się Skrzel Hamachi mnisi z Xiaolin - Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko i Clay Bailey - wyruszyli na górę lodową, gdzie podczas walki o Shen Gong Wu między Omim a Jackiem Spicerem doszło do zniszczenia lodowca, dzięki czemu Dyris i Kleofang zostali uwolnieni. Z lodowej skały wyswobodził ją Raimundo. Nierozeznani w sytuacji mnisi pomogli Dyris uciec, wierząc w jej opowieść, według której Kleofang był zły, a ona niewinna. Zapewniła ich również, że nie może opuszczać wody, nie tłumacząc, co jest tego przyczyną, jednak przyjaciele rozwiązali ten problem, wlewając do ust smoka Doja wodę jako swoisty minibasen. Przygotowali również zbiornik wodny na dworze świątyni Xiaolin, w którym mogła zamieszkać Dyris. Syrena kokietowała trzech chłopców, co wzbudziło w Kimiko złość i nieufność, jednak szybko wzbudziła u niej sympatię, gdy żartobliwie uświadomiła jej niesłychaną uległość mężczyzn wobec kobiecego uroku. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze swego planu zniszczenia świata na drodze globalnej powodzi i wykorzystała zaufanie mnichów, by go zrealizować. Zdobyła informacje o krypcie Shen Gong Wu (Clay), o położeniu i właściwościach termicznego Shen Gong Wu Czarnego Żuka (Dojo), o sposobie roztopienia lodowców (Omi), a także doprowadziła do wypełnienia Shen Gong Wu Kopiącego Pancernika wodą (Raimundo) i odejścia ze służby strażnika krypty (Kimiko). Dzięki tym manipulacjom zyskała wystarczające środki do zrealizowania swego celu; w nocy, podczas której Jack Spicer i Klofange dokonali otwartego ataku na świątynię Xiaolin, Dyris opuściła klasztor i jako potwór udała się na Ocean Arktyczny, gdzie znajdował się Czarny Żuk. Był jej potrzebny, aby mogła dostać się do jądra ziemi w pancerzu chroniącym ją przed gigantyczną temperaturą. Kopiący Pancernik umożliwił jej szybką podróż przez podziemia. Dzięki pozostawionym przez nią śladom potwora na lądzie Klofange udowodnił swoje dobre intencje oraz prawdziwą naturę Dyris. Razem z Xiaolinem wyruszył w podwodną pogoń transportowym Shen Gong Wu - Srebrzystą Mantą. Jack Spicer usiłował pomóc syrenie, będąc bezmyślnie zafascynowanym jej planem zatopienia świata i rozczarowanym, że Klofange, którego traktował jak idola, nie stał po stronie zła, jednak xiaolińska drużyna pokonała go. Kiedy Omi samotnie udał się po Czarnego Żuka, Dyris wykorzystała swoje piękno, by zauroczyć Omiego i ze złośliwą satysfakcją odebrać mu Skrzela Hamachi, skazując go na śmierć przez utonięcie. Po uratowaniu przez przez przyjaciół Omi ponownie rozpoczął walkę z Dyris, w której po raz drugi dał się nabrać, gdy udawała cierpienie z powodu zadanego ciosu. Zdołał jednak się otrząsnąć i stanąć do pojedynku mistrzów z nią o Czarnego Żuka. W pojedynku mistrzów Omi postawił swoje Skrzela Hamachi przeciwko jej Pięści Tebigonga. Wyzwanie polegało na kradzieży postawionego Shen Gong Wu przeciwnika. Omi - ku złości Kleofange'a - zażądał, by działo się ono na lądzie, nie wiedział jednak, jak potężna, ogromna i przerażająca jest ta istota na lądzie. W trakcie walki Omi nierozważnie założył Skrzela Hamachi na siebie, dzięki czemu syrena była w stanie go pokonać, jednak jako drapieżnik wolała najpierw pobawić się szamoczącym się z powodu braku powietrza Omim w rybiej postaci. Omi wykorzystał to, by oblać swego wroga Kulą Tornami i przywrócić jej niewieścią postać, dzięki czemu pozbawił ją przewagi i unierochimił, odbierając jej Pięść Tebigonga. Po przegranej syrena powróciła do potwornej postaci i usiłowała po raz ostatni pokonać siły dobra, lecz Klofang poświęcił się, by po raz kolejny ją unieszkowić. Historia zatoczyła koło i Klofang oraz Dyris powrócili znowu zamrożeni w lodowej skale na następne wieki. Galeria = dyris.jpg dyris2.jpg dyris3.jpg Screams_of_the_Siren.png Kategoria:Seriale